Soul Force
Soul Force is an incredibly powerful and versatile Magic of the Caster Magic class and is one of the few magics known to derive their power from the most inherent properties of magic, the actualization/realization of effects through the links between one's personal spirit and the spiritual flow of nature around them. Alongside the Arcandian method of "mana" manipulation, this magic forms one of the Primordial Five Magics of the small continent of Daemuth to the far east of Fiore, magics inherently based on the most basic bits of ethernanic theory that were then expanded upon to produce all known forms of magic that originate from the Kingdom, the Five Magics said to be the continent's version of the planet's One Magic. Description When activating the power that is Soul Force, one begins to knead their magical energy, beginning the proccess of using Ethernano as the medium to link the inner spiritual forces of the magician/wizard with the natural spiritual flow of the wrold around the wizard to realize effects said to be supernatural from minor changes in the volume of a natural organ called the Magic Origin. This power is then yet stopped right before real or actual Magic Power is generated unlike nearly all forms of magic, harnessing the resulting energy, which the Arcandians refer to as mana to reflow within the Magic Origin, this mana as it is mainly derivative of the user carrying with it an enormous potential for one's internal spiritual forces. The vast amount of one's internal spiritual forces concentrated in one's mana is then recombined with one's Magic Origin which then uses Ethernano as the medium to realize effects. The Ethernano reacts with the vast amount of spiritual forces interestingly, as the potential difference between internal and natural allows the user to drag enormously powerful souls/spirits along with them or vast amounts of said apparitions to harness with the power of this particular magic form. As all other spirits are directly connected to the flow of this nature, one gains an incredibly synergy with any soul related magic, from Celestial Spirit Magic to Take Over Magic as one becomes capable of dominating the Spirits around them. The power of Soul Force is surprisingly incredible and similarly versatile, as through the manipulation and unparalleled connection to the natural spiritual flow one becomes truly capable of feats easily considered supernatural beyond the capabilities of most regular human magicians. First and most foremosly, Soul Force grants the user the ability to communicate with the very spirits and souls of all those around them in a form of divination that uses the consciousness of the dead to derive information that one could not easily derive, and when combined with a decent amount of skill, can even be used to communicate to the spirit of living beings hidden behind their egos, with regular animals being the easiest to communicate with as they simply possess no ego. The incredible level of divination capable of being provided by this abiliity allows the magician to read the details and extract information from both the deceased and the living, and even allows the user to see through even magical illiusions by detecting the user's original synchronization, "signal" and the "intensity" of the signal to the natural spiritual flow. However, mysticism, dowsing, and divination are not all Soul Force is capable of being used for. By manipulating and harnessing the powers of souls, one is capable of tapping into the abilities of the three schools of Soul Force, which are listed as follows, Invocation, Binding, and Control. Each school is equally powerful and if one is capable of mastering each field, one can become seemingly unstoppable, though this simply means that the "mastering" of all three schools is an enormously colossal feat, almost impossible to actually achieve. Invocation allows the Caster to bring forth souls and spirits themselves and force them to become manipulated/subjugated to the wizard's slightest whim. Since when one dies their soul and power returns to the natural spiritual flow , internal spiritual forces helping to continue the flow of the natural spiritual forces. This invocation power allows the caster to summon souls of all different sizes and shapes and allows them to send forth more powerful beings, because, for example, a Soul Force master skilled in Invocation could summon incredibly powerful beasts, or less powerful deceased Mages. This invocation allows the caster to even invoke items of the soul one wishes to revive on purpose. With beings more powerful than the caster, the spirit summoned is streamlined into rigid class systems according to their combat specialties and whether they were predominantly Caster or Holder type Mages, with each holding powerful weapons or abilities known as their Wills. These Wills tend to be incredibly powerful, and only a master of the Invocation school can create a spirit powerful enough to actually possess a Will. In fact, Soul Force magicians are easily capable of summoning animal spirits to do their bidding, or even powerful magical beasts without much intelligience, each with their own particular special powers to prove exactly how valuable they are as a spirit to be summoned. In fact, even items of the long deceased can be summoned, with non-"enchanted" items costing less Magic Power to be summoned than enchanted ones, with anything from clothing to weaponry being capable of being summoned and dispelled. Binding allows the user to create bridges between material and spiritual realms to allow items to host powerful spirits, from those of animals to those of real-life people, allowing a master of Binding to cause their very weaponry to become empowered by the attributes of whatever being the soul might have originally come from, granting a sword an enhanced slicing capability or even setting it ablaze akin to Fire Magic to help annhilate the caster's foes in a single explosive blow in a singular slash, the heat literally melting through their foes from a distance, or even be placed in armor to grant an almost enchanting effect to one's power, blending sheer defensive power with any effect to a spirit one wants, or even simply granting the particular item sentience, or if possible, even fuse the souls with themselves, though it is INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS as it is possible to completely erase oneself from existence. On the other hand, a master of Binding can induce reincarnation by taking the souls of the dead and placing them within a suitable vessel, allowing for the rebirth of a being. Lastly but definitely not leastly, we stumble upon perhaps the most versatile aspects of Soul Force, capable of manipulating the very essences of the souls themselves to produce creations of almost limitless varierty with the only restriction actually being one's imagination, alowing the user to create weaponry, armor, traps, clothing, and even complex mechanisms at will. In fact, the caster is even capable of hiding their spiritual presence (and thus the entirety of their magical presence) while on the battlefield, allowing them to release their full power without even risking any amount of detection, even concealing their entire body by merely muttering their name whether mentally or verbally, and doing the same to others. Alternatively, one can even manipulate the nature of the souls whose essence is being manipulated, from the heavenly realms to the infernal realms. A master of Soul Force in this aspect is capable of summoning the powers of divinity and the infernal against their opponent's in battle, bringing forth the powers of Demons from a special realm known as Inferno only accessible to members of the small groups of persons to actually master Soul Force, from the infernal elements to if channeling a small level of Invocation, the full powers of demonic souls, with the divinity capable of doing the same, only flipped to match their counterparts.If one is perceptive enough, one would notice that a Soul Force user is capable of producing infernal and divine elements, both attributes thought to once belong solely to Slayer Magic. This in fact not true, as this power is capable of being replicated by Soul Force, creating an incredibly powerful elemental attack, and even disallow the elements to be consumed by such Slayers, technically fighting Slayers with their own magic, as beings possessing Slayer Magic cannot eat their own specific element (For example, Fire Dragon Slayers cannot eat Fire Dragon Slayer Magic/cannot eat anything equal to their class). In fact, one can even create their own spirits. When combined, Soul Force grants the user completely limitless possiblities, with this mastery allowing for literally any thing to possibly come out of it. However, so far, there is only one known user of such a style that has completely mastered it that still lives to this day. It should be noted that even in a description there is no actual way to describe the basics of everything this magic is capable of, so something may have been missed, as it does not even begin to cover the fusion of the schools. Subspecies Abilties *'Necromancy: '''Almost akin to the Etherious' Curse, a master of Soul Force has the special ability to place souls within corpses or even skeletons, bringing them back to life and reviving them under their command by manipulating the souls already binded to said corpses, allowing for full control over their bodies. The power allows anything from reviving corpses to the point nthey only act as mindless zombies by having the soul not obstructed by the deceased ego, or by having the soul revitatilize the deceased ego, completely reviving the being with personalities and powers intact. However, a user of this ability must have absolutely gargantuan reserves of Magic Power as the spells cast by those under their command are partially drained from their own Magic Power, and while one can summon hundreds of "zombies" but no more than ten powerful Mages with ego, though non-Mages have a limit of directly 100. This ability is considered the extension of the Reincarrnation spell, but the entire body is turned into the vessel for the soul. Any corpse with ego and Magic upon the user's death will still remain functioning, and partially keep the user's consciousness alive. *'Soul Sound: It was already long confirmed that one's soul produces a certain amount of sound in an ethereal frequency that only persons with incredible supernatural hearing can actually perceive . By that logic, a skillful user of Soul Force, being tremendously more connected to the aspects of the soul than a Sound Magic user, is capable of not only reading the "sound" that the soul makes, and even read the frequiences emiited by souls in the general area to derive more information than one could normally. A user of Soul Force is capable of reading the emotions of persons nearby them from just the sounds their soul makes, their next actions, and even their very thoughts, and with reading their frequencies, one can synchronize one's frequencies with that of a spirit, or the soul of a living being, drastically amplifying their physical and magical powers, or even detecting whether or not the person may have specific latent soul based powers. This power assists the wizard in even sensing one's race. **'''Soul Classification: Born out of the inherent inner spiritual energies each person posseses, every living being's soul has a specific affinity for a specific trait, capable of granting them a unique power when this part of the soul is connected to the natural spiritual flow of the world and made manifest. While these powers may vary, or the soul in question might be entirely mundane, there is a chance that the soul is an ascended soul relative to the typical soul. *'Realm Translocation:' A wielder of Soul Force is capable of shifting the plane of origination of any soul in particular that they manipulate, having it take on the properties of the infernal realms or the realms of divinity, or even the regular terrestrial realm of Earthland, as well as any other realm the user might have visited during their travels, including Edolas or even the Celestial Spirit World, potentially allowing a master of Soul Force to gain the powers of a Celestial Spirit Mage or utilize the weapons and items of Edolas. With this, a Soul Force user can cause their attacks to increase their efficiency at slaying their counterparts, as well as utilize the power of specific beings in particular realms that the regular terrestrial Soul Force would not allow them to access, and effectively fight off Slayer Magics by starving them in combat of consumable variants of their element. From channeling to hellfire to invoking the power of demons and binding it to their own, this allows for Soul Force's incredible versatility to approach incomprehensibility. Spells *'Primary Invocation: Natural State- '''The absolutely most basic spell in the field of Soul Force usage, this spell focuses on the summoning of spirits or souls of absolutely any form, and is the basis for the very foundation/creation of Celestial Spirit Summoning Magic as well as all other known Spirit Summoning Magics, as it allows the user to bring forth any soul they can think about, whether by that of a specific person, or fitting the user's description of their capabilities, emotions, and even appearance. As the basis for all future invocation spells, a Soul Force user is capable of utilizing this spell to bring forth the souls of the deceased from infants with no Magical potential to incredibly old Wizards with nearly unrivaled Magic Power, to the beasts around them and even to the things that the soul may hold dear to them. With an application of Realm Translocation, this magic enables one to summon absolutely any spirit imaginable within their range of power with or without the keys or whatever restrictions one might usually have to summoning them, and instantaneously places them under their command. However, there is one exception, and those are those that have legendary power and command such an important title. These beings are summoned, but streamlined into specific classes that allows one to maximize the most of one particular aspect of their being as well as possessing abilities or items that correspond to feats or powers they had in their lives, known as their Wills. These beings are much more powerful than they appear, and a master of Soul Force can only wield up to three of them, with it being entirely unheard of to have four. **'Secondary Invocation: Deceased Possessions of a Natural State:' *'Primary Invocation: Magical Beasts-''' *'Primary Invocation: Soul of Legends/Class System' **'Secondary Invocation: Legendary Will' *'Primary Invocation: Myth Spirit' Trivia *Unlike most magics which have spells on their pages that go way more in depth, this magic has so much variation that it becomes much easier to not focus on absolutely everything, and these names are not the actual names but rather replacement names. Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Vegeta's Magic and Abilities Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Articles in process